Turnabout Blossom
by SlayerMathis
Summary: Apollo is tasked with taking a case with someone who Phoenix seems to have connections to in the past. OCs are used
1. Day 1: Investigation

_March 29, 8:23 A.M._

 _Wright Anything Agency_

Apollo reached the Wright Anything Agency, ready for a new day of the same old paperwork and the same old waiting for a case to show up. With Phoenix and Athena showing up, Apollo didn't get as many cases as he would have liked. This meant that more often than not, Apollo was designated to doing the paperwork throughout the building and other generic chores. One of these "chores" was that he would often act as a secretary to the agency, which meant that when the phone rang, Apollo picked it up without any hesitation.

"Hello, this is Wright Anything Agency," Apollo began, his boredom obvious in his voice.

"Apollo," Phoenix' voice said plainly. "Come down to the detention center. We've got a new case for you."

Apollo said no more words and hung up the phone to sprint towards the detention center.

* * *

 _March 29, 8:30 AM_

 _Detention Center_

He saw Phoenix waiting for him, sitting on one of the benches. He silently pointed towards the booth in front of him. Apollo wordlessly followed where his finger was pointed and saw who his new client would be.

The first thing Apollo noticed about his new client was how… pink she was. She had pink hair, a low-cut pink dress (that Apollo tried his hardest to avert his gaze from), everything about this girl was pink.

"Ooh~" she said as Apollo sat down, the flirtatiousness in her voice obvious. "Are you gonna be my lawyer? 'Cuz you're a real cutie!"

 _Why is everyone so weird?_ Apollo thought. "Um...yeah," Apollo said, a blush beginning to form on his face. "A-Apollo Justice, at your service!"

The client winked, slightly lowering her hands that were almost cat-like near her eyes. "Joy to meet you, Apollo!" she responded coyly.

"T-tell me what happened!" Apollo quickly blurted out. _Why can't I speak at all to this lady?_

"Nuh-uh, Mr. Lawyer-man. It's impolite to not ask a lady her name."

Apollo was about to ask, but Phoenix calmly said, "April May. Charged on suspicion of the murder of her long-time boyfriend, Octavio Jules. Jules was killed by the ingestion of a lethal poison found in his coffee. Several witnesses allegedly saw Ms. May give Mr. Jules the already-poisoned coffee, and he died shortly afterwards."

"Why are you always taking my fun away, Mr. Big Lawyer?" Ms. May said, dropping her cutesy tone of voice.

Phoenix remained silent. _These two know each other!?_ Apollo thought. "Apollo," Phoenix said after some time. "The scene of the crime was the park in the old district of town. You might find clues there." He slowly got up. "I, on the other hand, have work on another big case."

Phoenix handed Apollo a sheet of paper with the directions to the park and then continued his way out.

* * *

 _March 29_

 _Memorial Park_

Apollo arrived at the park that was the scene of the crime. The park was fully closed down, and police were surrounding it. While Apollo wasn't familiar with most of the officers, he did notice a few. Ema was talking to a higher up within the department. Another detective that Phoenix had introduced to Apollo and Athena, Gumshoe, was at the head of the scene. A few of Apollo's friends were also bustling about, questioning witnesses.

Apollo walked towards Detective Gumshoe and asked, "Anything on the case?"

Gumshoe slightly flinched at Apollo's sudden appearance, though quickly returned with, "You defending this case, pal?" Apollo nodded. "Alright, here's what I got. The defendant was the 35-year-old Octavio Jules. We didn't know much about him, but he worked at a nearby restaurant as one of the kitchen people. The vic died at 7:23 AM, as all the witnesses agree. The cup that Ms. May brought him had traces of poison, and a poison bottle was found nearby, with Ms. May's prints. We've got three witnesses, though two already left." He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, pal. This isn't looking good for ya."

"Where is the remaining witness?" Apollo asked, thinking about what he had just learned and marking what Gumshoe told him in his court record.

Gumshoe pointed Apollo towards a gazebo some ways away, and Apollo followed the direction of his finger to the first of the three witnesses.

* * *

 _March 29_

 _Memorial Park- Wedding Retreat_

By the time Apollo arrived, the officer who was there had already left, though he apparently told the witness that Apollo was coming, as he was sitting down on one of the benches in the gazebo.

"..." the witness stared in silence at Apollo, dead in the eyes. While he was staring down Apollo, he adjusted his silver-blond, close-cropped hair.

"Um…" Apollo began. _Again, why are these people so weird?_ "I was informed that you witnessed-"

"Silence!" he shouted commandingly. The tone of his voice hardly matched the high-pitchedness that came out. "Gel?" he said after some time.

"Um...what?"

"Gel. How much?"

 _What is up with this guy?_ "Uh...about a tube per day?"

"Tsk. Tsk. I can hook you up with something so much better than that. Maybe only a half-tube per. You may want to consider a change in hairstyle, though. Some folk may think you're a demon. That, my friend, is where I come in! Cody Feur! Hear my name and remember it well! I am a prodigy amongst prodigies! My skill in styling is unmatched! I will become the most famous hair stylist this world has ever seen! The world will know the name-no-the _brand_ of Cody Feur, master of hair! Here friend," he handed Apollo a card, "my card. If you need to look your best for something, just call me up and I'll have you looking like the best person there!"

Apollo was genuinely speechless. This man who had spent the first two minutes of their meeting in total silence had nearly busted Apollo's eardrum. _Maybe some of his product got into his brain?_ "R-right," he began, suddenly nervous. "I heard that you witnessed a crime take place."

"Yep," Cody responded meekly.

"..!" _What? He's quiet again?_ "Oh...uh...can you tell me what you saw?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The officers said that I can't tell."

 _Thanks, guys._ "Uh...are you sure? Even for your new friend Apollo?"

"...No." He thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll tell you one thing. Even if she didn't outright kill him, she murdered by not doing anything to help him."

"What do you mean?"

"The man...the victim. He started choking, but the lady didn't do anything to help him. She just...watched as he died."

 _What..? WHAT?_ "A-are you sure?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I watched it happen."

"W-why didn't you do anything to help?"

"..!"

"What?"

"Uh...uh..nothing! I..um...I don't know how to do...that stuff."

 _Something's fishy about this guy_. "Alright, I'll see if I can find one of these other witnesses and get what they can learn."

* * *

 _March 29_

 _Seuse Massages_

Detective Gumshoe had pointed Apollo in the direction of two new witnesses: a firefighter and a masseuse. Apollo decided to check out the masseuse first, as the firefighter was on duty. The first thing Apollo noticed as he walked in the door was the strong scent of peaches filling the air. Several bowls of the fruit were scattered throughout the salon, and it seemed as though most of the masseuses were hard at work.

"Hello there, Mister..?" a man said, standing at the counter.

"Justice," Apollo said, realizing that the man was talking to him. "Apollo Justice."

"Okay Mister Justice, let's get you all set up."

"What? Oh, no no no no. I'm not here to get a massage, I'm here for a witness to a certain crime."

"Maddie!" the man shouted without a second thought. "She'll be right here, doll."

Apollo was suddenly uncomfortable again. _Why do I even expect that I'll find a normal person?_

"Hello?" a petite girl asked, coming up to the counter. She looked no older than 16.

"Umm..are you the witness?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. Maddie Seuse. I own this parlor."

"Y-you're the owner!? Aren't you a bit young?"

Maddie seemed slightly taken aback, though she quickly smiled and giggled behind her hand. "I get that a lot. I'm 25, Mr..?"

"Justice, Apollo. Anyways, what did you see?"

"I know how your agency works, Mr. Justice. You'll find out the truth eventually, so I'll just tell you now."

 _Finally! Someone cooperative!_ "Well, what did you see?"

"I was taking my usual stroll in the park as I let Jan run the shop-"

"Jan?"

"The attendant who saw you at first. He was the victim's best friend. Jan Febrin. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him later. Anyways, I was walking in the park, and I was quickly approaching the center gardens in the park. Octavio and April were on the left bench, and the other kid on the right bench."

"The detective said there were _three_ witnesses."

"Oh, the firefighter? She was on one of the other paths to the center, approaching by the kid. I was several steps behind the benches when I saw April hand Octavio a coffee. It was probably cold by the time he got it, but he seemed delighted nonethless. He had taken a single sip and quickly began coughing. Ms. May leapt from her seat, and the kid looked ready to vomit. The firefighter jumped in to try and help, but it was to no avail. She quickly apprehended April and waited for the police."

 _This testimony...I don't see any holes in it! April's pretty much dead!_

"Uh...thanks, Ms. Seuse. I'll take this in mind as I ask the firefighter what she saw."

"No use, Mr. Justice."

"W-what?"

"She's on duty for the rest of the day, and probably well into tomorrow. Her testimony may not even be needed."

 _Crap!_ "Then...what do I do?"

"That's your job to find out, Mr. Justice. Are we done here?" Apollo weakly nodded. "Then I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow."

 _This doesn't look good! I don't have much to go off of, but I don't think I can get much more. Here goes nothing!_


	2. Day 2: Trial

_March 30, 9:45 AM  
Defendant Lobby #5_

* * *

 _Alright,_ Apollo thought to himself. _I don't know how this is exactly going to go...but I'm going to try!_

"You alright, Polly?" the familiar voice of Trucy rang out.

"Oh, uh...yeah! I'm fine!"

"I can tell that you're not, Apollo," the almost-as-enthusiastic voice of Mrs. Wright responded, laughing.

"Oh, Mrs. Wright. H-hello! Are you here to watch the trial?"

"Yeah." she said with the same never-ending enthusiasm. "Nick said that he has work to do, but he wants us to watch the trial."

"So I'll be taking notes!" Trucy said.

"I never thought I'd see you again in court, Maya," a slightly familiar voice said, much calmer than the rest of the courtroom.

"Oh, hey Mr. Edgeworth! How's Kay?" Maya said, throwing around names that Apollo was unfamiliar with.

"Oh, s-she's fine. Why are you here, Maya?"

"Nick wants us to take notes on the case. What about you, Edgeworth?"

"I'm also taking notes, I guess. Seeing if our prosecutor is the real deal."

"What do you mean, 'the real deal'?" Apollo asked.

"Ah, Mr. Justice. Yes, our prosecutor is on her third case. The first one was pretty obvious, but her second case surprised me with her talent. Be warned, Mr. Justice, she's a very talented prosecutor, and this is a tough case. You may have your hands filled, but I search for the truth."

 _The Chief Prosecutor is wishing me luck? That can't be good, right?_ "Uh...thanks, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth gave a knowing nod and silently walked into the courtroom. Mrs. Wright and Trucy followed suit, leaving Apollo behind to simply sigh and follow as the last person in the room.

 _March 30, 10:00 AM  
Courtroom #2_

* * *

With a single swing of the gavel, the first day of the arduous trial had begun. "We meet for the trial of Ms. April May," the judge began, going through his usual motions. "Will the prosecution give their opening statement?"

Apollo turned to face his opposition. She was a raven-haired girl with a fancier suit than Apollo. "Very well," she began. "At 7:23 AM yesterday, at the Memorial Park, a man by the name of Octavio Jules was killed of an ingestion of poison, found in his coffee. The coffee was given to him by the defendant, and we have three separate witnesses to the crime." She glared Apollo in the face. "This case will be closed within the day, Mr. Lawyer."

 _Wow. Another weirdo. How unexpected._

"Very well. Ms. Calmine, call your first witness.

 _Calmine, eh?_ "As you wish. Our first witness will be the forensic scientist in charge of this case, Ema Skye."

 _Ema!_

Ema took the stand, prepared for her testimony.

"Witness," Calmine said calmly, "state what you found out about the body."

"Alright," Ema replied, sighing. "The victim was Octavio Jules, a kitchen worker at a nearby restaurant. Other than his name and occupation, little was known about him. He was killed by a lethal dosage of poison, of which the bottle with Ms. May's fingerprints was found at the eastern entrance to the park. He died nearly instantly, so there was little way that he could have resisted to his killer."

"Thank you, Ms. Skye," Calmine continued. "I will continue by bringing in one of our witnesses, Maddie Seuse."

 _Crap! Her!_

Maddie took the stand, little more than her head peeking out from above the stand.

"Testify about what you saw," Calmine said brusquely, getting right to the point.

"Alright, Ceres," Maddie said energetically.

 _Ceres Calmine's her name. I might want to remember._

 _ **Testimony: What I Saw**_

" _I was taking my daily stroll through Memorial Park,_

 _When I noticed the defendant walking towards the eventual victim._

 _She handed him a coffee and gave a little smile. He gladly accepted it._

 _He took a single sip of the coffee and began to claw at his throat. May seemed a bit taken aback, and the kid nearly fainted._

 _Realizing what happened, I called the co-manager of my store and told him that I would be a bit later than usual."_

"Hm..." the judge mused to himself. "I see no problems with this testimony, but I'll let you cross-examine the witness, Mr. Justice."

 _What is there to cross-examine!?_ "Yes, your Honor. Ms. Seuse, you mentioned 'the kid'. Who is this 'kid'?"

"One of the other witnesses. Feur was his name, right? He was there." Maddie seemed pleased with herself.

"What was he-"

"Objection." Ceres' objection was calm, as if she were expecting this line of questioning. "There are several problems with this line of questioning, Your Honor. First, the reason why a witness was there is irrelevant. It's a park. People will be there to relax. Second, Ms. Seuse would be unable to find out why another witness was there."

"Objection Sustained. Mr. Justice, continue with your cross-examination."

"S-sorry." _Dammit!_ "Uh...Ms. Seuse, did you see Ms. May poison the cup?"

"No."

 _Th-that was quick._ "Then how do you know that she is the killer?"

"She delivered the cup, no? Proof enough for me."

"But...what if the coffee was poisoned by the person who made the coffee?"

"Objection." Ceres was on top of this. "If that were the case, the bottle would not have Ms. May's prints, nor would it be at the park."

"Ms. Calmine," the judge began. "You keep mentioning this bottle. Where is it."

She motioned towards one of the bailiffs who brought the bottle. It was a small plastic thing, with scraps of what seemed to be a label torn off.

"Thank you."

"Any more questions, Justice?" Ceres asked, keeping her calm demeanor.

"N-no. No more questions."

"Very well," the judge responded. With another swing of the gavel, Ms. Seuse was sent home. "As it stands, there seems to be no further need for a trial, so I must-"

"Objection!" Apollo shouted. "We have more witnesses! We need to hear their testimony!"

"Your thoughts, Ms. Calmine?"

"He has a point. Bring in the next witness."

In a matter of a few minutes, Cody Feur was on the stand, toying with a loose hair.

"Name and occupation."

"Shh," Cody said, not looking at anyone.

"Witness." More silence. "Look at me." Cody entertained the thought and looked Ceres directly in the eyes. In a moment, the air in the courtroom seemed to change. The previous bog-standard feeling of having to go through the courtroom suddenly became tense. Cody's face changed as well. His face went from distant and oblivious to almost fearful. "Once more, witness. Name and occupation."

"Cody Feur, hair stylist," Cody continued, fear barely being concealed.

"What did you see."

"R-right..."

 _ **Testimony: What I Saw**_

" _I was in that park at the time. 7:20 or whatever._

 _I was sitting on a bench, thinking about...stuff._

 _Then the pink lady handed the guy a coffee._

 _He took a drink, then kinda...fell._

 _The pink lady just kinda...watched as he died._

 _Next thing I remember, this big guy with a tattered trench coat asked me what I saw."_

"Very well," the Judge began. "Mr. Justice, your cross-examination."

 _I think I can work through this,_ Apollo thought. "Very well. Mr. Feur, what you said clearly contradicts the testimony we just heard. Ms. Seuse said that the victim began clawing his neck."

"..! Um..." Feur was visibly shaken. "Y-yeah. He was...on the ground. Writhing in pain. Clawing his neck, or whatever you said."

"Furthermore, Ms. Seuse said that Ms. May was visibly shaken."

"That's...no no no. She was...she was staring at the guy, yeah. He was clawing his throat and trying to say something. But the lady didn't do anything, no no no. The other lady tried helping, but..."

"Wait wait wait, _other lady?_ "

"The fire lady."

"But there was no-"

"Objection." Ceres was good at this. "There were three witnesses, Mr. Justice. Ms. Seuse, Mr. Feur, and Ms. Asha Burnes. Ms. Burnes is not available to come today because she is currently at work. Important business, you see."

"O-okay..." _Crap! Not again!_ "But surely this information can't be avoided."

"Indeed," the Judge said, nodding. "Add this to your testimony, Mr. Feur."

"Y-yessir."

 _ **Testimony Updated:**_

" _The victim was clawing his throat and trying to say something, but the fire lady tried to help."_

"Well, Mr. Justice?"

"Mr. Feur, tell me, what was it that he was trying to say?"

"I...I don't know, lawyer guy."

"Cody, this is vital information."

"He...he was saying that the defendant did it. Yeah."

Apollo's bracelet tightened around his wrist. It didn't take him long to notice that Cody pulled out one of his hairs as he said what he had just done. "Cody. That's a lie. That's simply impossible. What did he really say?"

Cody stared in silence. Finally, he pulled out two hair shears from his sleeves and began shouting, "Why do you always say that I'm lying!? I came down here after having witnessed someone kill their boyfriend, and this little kid keeps saying things like _I_ did it! The pink lady did it, alright? That's all you need to know! Beardo, swing your hammer and call the lady guilty! She did it! I saw her add the poison in the thermos! I heard the victim say that she did it! I heard him say her name, 'Jane'! I saw the whole thing, got it!?"

"Order! Order! Order!" the Judge shouted, pounding his gavel. "Mr. Feur, please refrain from such outbursts!"

"Your Honor, may we take a recess to calm our witness down?" Ceres asked.

"Oh very well. We shall take a five-"

"Objection!" Apollo shouted. "The witness has said valuable information! I request that he testify again with this new information!"

The Judge mused for a moment, before slamming the gavel and announcing, "Objection Sustained. Mr. Feur, please testify about this new information."

Apollo noticed the first shred of emotion on Ceres' face, though it was a face of slight exasperation as the witness' incompetence.

 _ **Testimony: She Did It!**_

" _I was walking in the park from the west, near my house, when I first saw the pink lady._

 _She had a thermos of coffee in one hand and a bottle in the other._

 _She finished emptying out the bottle and tossed it in the trash._

 _I made my way to my bench, where I sat every day, and took a seat._

 _Then I saw the pink lady again, and saw her give the coffee to the guy._

 _I knew something was wrong, so I leapt up to try to stop it._

 _But he had already taken a drink and then the pink lady pushed me over._

 _I hit my head hard and then woke up with the detective asking me what happened."_

"Witness!" the Judge shouted. "This is valuable information! Why did you not tell us this earlier!?"

"I...wanted to forget this happened. But that damn lawyer pushed me to remember this!"

"Have fun with this one, Justice," Ceres said mockingly.

"R-right..." Apollo sighed. _I think I might hate her._ "Mr. Feur, I believe that no one here nor any of the witnesses will believe your claims of trying to be a hero."

"You know what, spiky-hair? I don't think I believe you even passed law school! I was top of my class in hairstyling! I graduated three years early! I am a prodigy amongst prodigies! I am the future face of hair everywhere!"

"Obj-" Ceres began.

"The world will know the brand of Cody Feur! I'll be as bright a star as...the brightest star in Hollywood! I'll be more famous than any of you filthy plebes! You will not stand a chance to even get a glimmer of my stardom!"

"Witness!" Ceres shouted.

Feur shot a glance at Ceres, but seemed to quickly remember what happened the last time he made eye contact with her and turned away. "Speak away, lawyer. You'll be known as the first one to oppose the great Cody Feur!"

"Let me get this straight, your house is to the west of the park?" Apollo said after some time of rest.

"Yeah. Why? You planning to get a hit on me?"

"No. It's just that you aren't making sense. You said that the bottle was found by your house. But that doesn't make sense."

"Whaddya mean, simpleton?"

"I mean that the bottle _was on the opposite side of the park!_ "

"..!"

"You claim that the bottle was on the way to your house, where you saw Ms. May poison the bottle. Explain how the bottle ended up on the other side of the park!"

"I...I..." Cody began spinning the shears around his fingers. "I saw it!" The shears flew off of his hand, planting themselves in the ceiling.

"I think that that's a lie, Mr. Feur."

"H-how do you know!?"

 _Here's my chance. I might've gone too far, but there's no turning back now!_ "You keep saying that she poisoned the thermos. There was no thermos in the premises! The poisoned coffee was in a cup!"

"O-objection!" Ceres shouted, worry in her voice. "What the coffee was in is irrelevant!"

"Objection!" Apollo fired back. "I think he would remember that cup, especially with how pink it was!"

"Objection sustained," the Judge continued.

"Grr..." Cody growled.

"Mr. Justice," Ceres began, "are you proposing that Mr. Feur was the killer?"

"No. No I don't."

"..!"

"But I think he _is_ connected to this case. Why else would he have been taken into questioning?"

"Obje-"

"Silence, madam." Cody fixed his gaze on Ceres. Ceres returned the gaze, and Cody quickly shrunk under the gaze.

"As I was saying," Ceres began, poison in her voice. "I find no way that this incompetent fool would be connected to this case except for if he witnessed it. What exactly are you suggesting, Mr. Justice?"

"I'm suggesting, Ms. Calmine, that he's filling in for another witness!"

"Filling?" the Judge began.

"In?" Ceres continued.

"For?" the Judge carried on.

"Another?" Ceres said, realizing what this meant.

"Witness!?" a collective cry came from the crowd.

"Yes," Apollo said after the commotion.

"W-who is this, Justice!" Ceres demanded.

"I think that this would be the victim's good friend, Jan Febrin!"

"W-what makes you say that!?" Ceres shouted.

"Recall what Mr. Feur said before his second testimony. He said that Mr. Jules had said the defendant's name. Except that _wasn't_ her name. He claims that Octavio said 'Jane' as he died. I assume that he likely could not finish his word. He likely said 'Jan-' before being cut off. Jan, wanting to remove himself from the case, told Cody that his last words were his girlfriend's name. Ms. Seuse, on the other hand, likely claimed that Octavio managed to speak a few words. Perhaps it would have been our third witness, who attempted to save the victim's life, who said she heard the victim's last words."

"Objection! This is utter-"

"Damn it, Mr. Attorney," Cody said in awe. "I dunno how you do things like this. A'ight. You're correct. I'm covering for Jan. He couldn't handle his best friend's death well at all, and if he was put under suspicion of murder, they may go after him. Obviously he can't have that, so he asked me to help him out by saying that I was there. I _was_ in the park at the time, but I was just entering when he ran into me."

"Objection," Ceres said, returning to her calm state. "You said ' _they_ ' who are ' _they'_?"

"The mafia."

"Th-the mafia!?" Apollo screeched.

"Octavio and Jan are connected to them. I dunno much about it."

"Very well. We will adjourn court for today. Mr. Justice. Find out more about Jan and the victim's connections to the mafia, and see if you can find out more about this case." _Why do I have to check out the mafia!?_ "Ms. Calmine, find out if you can get a word out of Ms. Burnes, if she can speak at tomorrow's trial."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Court is adjourned."

 _March 30, 2:25 PM_

 _Defendant Lobby #5_

* * *

"Good trial out there, Polly" Trucy said, rushing into the lobby.

"You almost looked like Nick out there, bluffing your way through court!" Mrs. Wright continued, laughing.

"Quite," Edgeworth continued, bringing a stark change in the mood.

"Justice," the all-too familiar voice of Ceres said. "I will not lose this case to an amateur like you. I was not taught in that way. I _will_ find Ms. May guilty of her crime."

 _A-amatuer? I've been here so much longer than her!_ "I look forward to our next duel!" _What am I saying? Of course I don't!_

Ceres glared Apollo in the eyes, and suddenly the world seemed to slow. Apollo's peripheral vision began to disappear, and everything seemed to focus on Ceres. Suddenly the world began to seem small as Apollo was being stared down by Ceres, but he couldn't look away. "You are not the only one with powers, Mr. Justice," she said, her voice suddenly thunderous. She broke her gaze and left the courtroom.

 _This must have been what Cody felt. Well, I better get to my investigation._


End file.
